Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-38273183-20190123123520
Witam. Piszę ten wątek z racji wydarzenia, którę miało miejsce już jakiś rok temu. Otóż napisałem artykuł, bodajże o jakimś drednocie, który został usunięty z racji tego, że "był żywcem przepisany z angielskiej wikipedii" co dla mnie było szokujące. Napisano mi, że nie można tak robić bo tak. Jest to dla mnie o tyle dziwne, bo jak wszyscy dobrze wiemy, jest bardzo mało artykułów w naszym rodzimym języku i jedyną opcją aby zdobywać informacje jest własnie angielska wikipedia i oficjalne źrodła, Codexy itp. Dodam, że pisząc artykuł o tym drednodzie, korzystałem z oficjalnych źródeł stworzonych przez Games Workshop, a to że napisałem takie same informacje, jakie znajdują się na angielskiej wikipedii nie powinny nikogo dziwić bo oni korzystają dokładnie z tych samych. Także jest to sytuacja przynajmniej chora. Rozumiem i poperiam, że administratorzy tej wiki nie chcą aby ktoś wchodził na angielską wikipedię, ctrl + c, translator i mamy artykuł na polską strone, ale szanujmy się. Ja przygotowując się do napisania tego artykułu czytałem angielską wikipedie, codex w którym były zmianki o rzeczy, która mnie intersuję, a do tego przez kilka godzin szukałem czegoś przydatnego w internecie. Niestety nic nie znalazłem. Został wyłacznie Codex i angielska wikipedia (oczywiście pisałem własnymi słowami, ale chcąc nie chcąc informacje były takie same jak na angielskiej stronie, dziwne, wiem xd) Przez długi okres chodziło mi to po głowie i w końcu postanowiłem napisać do angielskiej wikipedii aby się dowiedzieć o co tutaj chodzi. Może administratorzy tej wikipedii boją się o prawa autorskie, uważają, że wszystko co z zachodu to złe, przesiąknietę demokracją i trzeba po prostu wegetować. Nie dziwię się już, że od kilku lat nie przybywa na tej wikipedii żadnych stron, skoro jest tak nieudolnie zarządzana. Ale wracając do tematu. Napisałem i uzyskałem odpowiedź taką jaką się spodziewałem uzyskać. Moje pytanie: Hello everyone, I've got a question i need to ask you. I am Polish and i would like to help the Polish warhammer 40k wiki to grow. However, there is a problem. The administration of the polish wiki believes that I cant translate the articles from the English wiki as that would be plagiarisms and that i have to take the info from the sources. However after checking the sources from your wiki it comes out that the information from it is directly put on the wiki meaning that if i use the info from the source i use your info which will get my article banned on the polish wiki. Im just writing to you to find out how the situation is looking and if its true i cant directly translate your articles? Odpowiedź głównego administratora angielskiej wikipedii: Of course you can directly translate the articles. This information belongs to no one but Games Workshop. The wiki license requires only that you cite the Warhammer 40k Wiki and the top two or three contributors to the article. I can't tell you what the Polish wiki guidelines are, but by translating the articles yourself you have legally obviated the copyright for that text. If you were to take GAMES WORKSHOP's Polish translation of the same sources that would be a copyright violation. Also, what all wiki administrators get wrong is the definition of plagiarism. Plagiarism means taking another's work without attribution. We source every piece of text on the Warhammer 40k Wiki, thus defining it as plagiarism is an incorrect understanding of the term. What the admins are actually worried about is called copyright infringement. But if you do the translation yourself from English and attribute the source of the article to us or the orginal source itself, and make that attribution clear on the page, then there is no copyright violation. The copyright violation would come only if you directly copied GW's own POLISH translations of the same work. A copyright is the ownership of the EXACT words and phrases used. If you translate a source from English yourself into another language, by definition that is a paraphrase and therefore no infringement of copyright ensues. However, that is American copyright law, and obviously different nations have different rules. So I don't know if that helps you, but that is the procedure used. Tutaj zostawiam oczywiście link do google translatora: https://translate.google.pl/?hl=pl Jeśli ktoś rozumie to dobrze. W takim wypadku chciałbym się dowiedzieć skąd należy brać informacje, skoro angielskie forum jest zakazane, oficjalne źródła też bo ich treść znajduje się na angielskiej stronie, pisanie własnymi słowami też nie pomaga. Z takim nastawieniem, nie ma się co dziwić, że ta wikipedia w ogóle się nie rozwija, liczba arytkułów stoi w miejscu, a te które są zawierają szczątkowe informacje (tak wiem, to dlatego zeby nie było tak samo jak na angielskiej stronie, która jest złem wcielonym) Chciałbym rozwijać to forum, ale niestety nie mam jak, skoro wszystkie źródła są zakazane. Czekam na wyczęrpujące odpowiedzi, które pozwolą mi zrozumieć tą kuriozalną sytuację. Pozdrawiam wszystkich :)